Hello there, love I hear you know where my cure is?
by LampakaTheIlluminator
Summary: Started off as a drabble based on my predictions of how the Klayley sex scene was going to occur before it did. Now will be a full sized fic. Hold on - things are going to get abusive
1. Liquor-fueled one night stand

"I don't know anything about the cure…" She rolled her eyes at him. Inside though, she shivered. She knew coming back to the Lockwood mansion had been a bad idea. She had needed some more money and knew Tyler would have many pawn-able possessions. Plus she wanted to know if he was alive. She still cared and had hope. No sign of him. Well, crap, it seemed she was about to join him. One thing she'd always been good at was getting the fuck out of dodge when shit hit the fan and staying there. But ever since Mystic Falls both Katherine and now Klaus have known where to find her. She had lost her touch.

"Wrong answer. In fact, I'm sure you're lying. I don't have much time to waste seeing as I have a long list of people to kill. I spared you from that fate when you told me the truth about my hybrids, but know, wolf-girl - I have no moral qualms about fast tracking you to the top of the list if you don't tell me what I want to know." He took a step towards her. Menace oozing out of every pore. He might think himself above ordinary wolves but the brutality was there and every movement he made pushed her to submit to him. Give in. He was an Alpha. Hell, he was _the _Alpha and something deep and primal within her wanted to give in. Fuck that.

But he was already messing with her mind. By now she would have mapped out her possible escape routes instead she was thinking about him. This disgusting sub-human creature who thought to dominate her for his own gain. Doing it again. Okay - the issue with fighting against wolves was that you often shared the same strengths and weaknesses, and due to his original nature, Klaus would be stronger in every way. All her strengths x1000 - none of her weaknesses. Great. Running would be useless, would probably just excite him. She wasn't one for hiding and couldn't fight him.

"Are you going to say something, pet?" He said with an air of ease. It was all a mask. He was strung tight. From what she heard, his life wasn't exactly peachy. He needed a release and she would be damned if he got it killing her.

"I'm thinking." She shot back caustically. When in doubt about how to lie: speak the truth.

"The only thing you should be thinking about is where Katerina has my cure and since that's the truth it should come pretty quickly. Now-" He grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground onto the tip of her toes. "… where is my cure?"

Even with the anger burning in his eyes - and burning around her throat - he didn't shout, his voice barely reaching above a whisper. Hayley fought the urge to panic. He left enough room in her windpipe so she wouldn't pass out but not enough for her to speak. He must know this. So he didn't really expect her to say anything. This was all about dominance. Everything about him was about dominance.

She wouldn't give him what he wanted. Instead she raised her eyes to his. She let her anger drain from them, rather giving him a blank canvass. Silent defiance. He stroked her hair with his other hand. The one that wasn't turning her face red by the second. Something lit up in his eyes. Something malevolent. There was a good chance she wouldn't live another hour.

He threw her to ground. The action knocked the air out of her lungs. She needed to get up, she refused stay low before him - power play was her middle name. She hit her head on the panelled wall behind her. The probable concussion made her brave as she rose before him. He let her.

"Getting up so soon, love? It seems you hurt your head and frankly, I like you on your knees." He smirked. Hayley had never seen such evil-looking dimples in her life. Dimples of Death.

"Let's cut the crap, here." Hayley always thought it was paramount to start strong if you wanted to end strong. "You're not going to kill me. I'm your simplest source to the cure. Clearly, you have trouble finding Katherine or she wouldn't have been alive for say… 500 odd years…" He rushed towards her, trapping her between himself and the wall. Which he promptly punched. Hayley: 1 Klaus: 0. He was failed at frightening her with threats and so used his greater strength and size. Wolf males are all the same.

Hayley released her own evil smirk and continued undaunted, moving her face closer to his because two could play at that game. "You can't compel me and you could torture me but then how you know I'm telling you the truth? I guess you'd have to convince me."

Hayley held no loyalty to Katherine. No loyalty to anyone but herself. Katherine lived by the same rules - she would understand.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, studying her - almost dissecting her. He seemed to like what he found. He rested his hands on her hips and cocked his head to the side. "What do you want then? Money?"

"Yes… For starters… Also car - hitchhiking is dangerous these days. Some compelled vampires as bodyguards plus a promise that you or anyone working with you won't come in contact with me for an eternity without expressed permission from me that can't be given under duress."

"How do I know you won't lie to me?"

"I don't care about the cure. I wasn't lying about the hybrids. I could been, imagine what would have happened to you then?"

He got even closer to her now. His belt buckle pressing into her, just above her navel. Only his belt buckle. Only his belt buckle… He moved in to whisper into her ear. She wanted to stay unaffected. But her already racing heart began to make it's way into her throat as she stood and waited for his verdict. He was taking his time even with such small actions. It was agonizing. She hated waiting. She could feel his chest against her breasts and she… She was horny.

Then she heard the two words that made her stomach drop even said in that lulling whisper voice of his. Words she almost missed because his fingers tightened on her hips just before them.

"Request denied."

She was lost for words. She had been sure that she got him. It made the most sense to go along with her. He had to know that. She was trying to guess what was going on in his head and came out empty. He wouldn't spite himself just to spite her. She could only wait for what he would say next. She really hated waiting. Hayley: 1 Klaus: 1

"You see…" He began, facing her again. "I _can_ torture it out of you. A thousand years of torture you learn how to drive someone to the point of insanity and delirium where deceit no longer even occurs to them. I really just wanted to know what you wanted." His lips told of pain but his eyes something completely different. In a flash, he kissed her. A searing hot kiss that ended as quick as it had begun. She hadn't had the time to react to it and so he had been able to take what he wanted. Klaus: 2 Hayley: 1 She didn't like the direction this was taking.

She felt a stinging in her lower lip. The bastard bit her. She could scream she was so angry. Especially when he, pleased as fuck, licked her blood off of his already red lips. Klaus: 3 Hayley:1

Hayley was tired of fucking playing mind games with this lunatic. But the words, the guttural, caustic words she had learnt in her young adolescence and used so well so far… failed her. She was out of her league here.

"But I've often preferred…" He continued as if he never stopped. " …the most pleasurable way of getting what I want. And there are other ways, little wolf, to induce the same effects." The delirium he spoke of? She already felt it. She called her 'little wolf' with a purpose. As a reminder. To remind her of her place in comparison to him. She felt the fight drain out of her. He was going to win. It's what he had always wanted since they first met. He didn't even seem to care about the cure now - although she was sure he would get on that later.

And as he ripped her grey vest off through the back, placed his warm hands on the bare skin of her back and popped her bra open: she let him


	2. Drinking vodka on Bourbon street

Hayley had been having dreams of _that night_. She wasn't sure if they were nightmares or fantasies. Sexually - it was the best night she had ever had. But she was ashamed. Not for having a one night stand - she wasn't a fucking prude. And not even for how he threw her out the next morning - it wouldn't be the first time for her and besides… did she actually want to stay? The man had sociopathic _bedsheets_. She was ashamed because she had taken pride in never allowing herself to be a victim - to be used. Shit happens, no doubt but to be actively engaged (and boy - was she actively engaged) in your own abuse? That was why she was dreaming. She was punishing herself. Or at least, that's what she thought. She would forget Klaus. Forget all hybrids - all two of them. One thing she did get from that night - apart from all the orgasms - was that he helped her discover where she could find relatives. It was sad but she had always felt alone. Wolves were big on family and although she found packs that were happy to take on runts like her she had never felt _a part _of the families. She could never ascend from the bottom of the wolf hierarchy. Only the family could do that - she couldn't start a new pack because who would want that with a runt like her?

That was why she was getting drunk _en La Rue Bourbon _rolling her eyes at everything she saw. Her searches had gone nowhere. No. Where. There seemed to be be no real witches around and she refused to go within a yard of the vampires here. She hadn't seen a single wolf. It wasn't easy to travel across states when the only money you have was acquired through petty theft. She would have to go back soon. That was the only reason why she was drinking. She like most supernaturals had unhealthy taste for booze but she'd had to stay sober. Tonight was her last night and she was going to be reckless. Something bad would happen tonight. Something bad always happened when she decided to let go. One would think that would stop her but maybe Hayley was just that much of a selfish bitch. Deuces, bitches. Great she was arguing with herself in her head. Guess that vodka was hitting her right. She didn't like Bourbon and being on Bourbon street wouldn't change that.

—

Turns out something bad wasn't going to happen. Something bad just fucking _sauntered in_. Klaus was a slim man but he somehow always seemed to take up so much space. Hayley was sitting in a dark corner of the bar but she knew he would see her. He was was already scanning the room. She was just waiting for the smirk that would grace his features as he remembered his domination over her. She stayed waiting. His eyes passed over her. But they didn't linger. As for the smirk, his expression was troubled as it was when he walked. She hoped what ever troubled him fucking killed him. Once he was gone, she would leave New Orleans. She had a feeling something would go down here and she wanted to be as far from him as possible. Plus full moon was on it's way. Turning here would be a death sentence.

She stared down into her shot glasses of vodka on the circular varnished wood table. There were 12. 10 empty glasses, 2 full. She back both of them one after another. She knew this meant she would do something stupid. Possibly attract attention to herself. But… how could he just ignore her like that? It's not like her feelings were hurt but no one in this damn bar gave a fuck about her existence. No one in the world gave a fuck about her existence. Not even her dead parents.

A man slid onto the chair next to her. Making her thankful she didn't sit at a booth where he could have gotten closer in proximity to her. The man was _hot._ Brown hair a little too long. Nice build. Deep chocolate eyes. He wore all black - the uniform of sorts for vampires here. He was a vampire who thought he caught his next victim. An idiot girl drinking too much in a dangerous town. _He__'s not wrong_. It must have been a long time since a wolf was last here seeing as he couldn't smell that she was a wolf. Maybe he could taste her. Or - maybe he was too young to have ever met one. She hoped so. Younger vampires were easier to manipulate. _Oh, didn__'t she learn that with Klaus. _

Her eyes drifted to Klaus. He appeared to be antagonizing another vampire. _Quelle surprise. _She faintly recalled that the vampire next to her was speaking to her but she couldn't find the will to give a fuck. Klaus was closing in on the vampire getting in his face. Hayley absently wondered if Klaus would kiss and bite the vampire like he did to her. Although if Klaus bit a vampire it would spell death for the vampire. The vampire next to her held her hand - applying more force than needed. That got her attention.

"I don't think you heard me before. I'm Chad. Can I get you anything?" Chad. That's a young name. Brilliant. She might live today.

"Sorry…" she slurred. "I just saw those guys looking like they were going to fight and I got really worried. Do you think everything's alright?" Like she gave a fuck about the well-being of either men.

Her slurred fake-concern was enough to redirect his attention to the fact that his friend was going to get fucked up by an Original hybrid. His eyes narrowed. Other vampires had also begin crowding Klaus. Apparently, this bar was full of them. _Good choices, Hayley._

Chad got up without another glance at her and once he was part of the semi circle around Klaus. Hayley got up and got the fuck out of there. Klaus didn't glance at her when he entered. She wouldn't glance at him as she left.


End file.
